What is Love?
by onzeh11
Summary: A list of drabbles pertaining to Hanazawa Rui's experiences and actions explaining what love really is. R&R one shot


**A/N: Drabbles. I just thought of writing it. Are these considered as drabbles? If not… forget about what I said. :D ENJOY!**

He loved her because she was different. He loved her because of the strength she has. He loved her since he was still a child. He loved her though she was years older than him. Hanazawa Rui loved Shizuka Todou and that was that. Yet, she did not respond the way he wanted. She thought of him as a boy, not a man. **Love is pain so deal with it.**

He was irritated by her mere presence. He was annoyed with the noise she brought with her. He was pissed that she was constantly in his place of solitude. Hanazawa Rui hated the fact that he began to like Makino Tsukushi, the weed. **Love is weird.**

He admired her courage. She declared war against the famous F4, which he was a part of. He sided with her. He fought for her. He nearly got kicked out of the prestigious school he was in. He didn't mind. Not one bit. He protected her. **Love is worth fighting for.**

He hid behind a post in the airport. He didn't want to say goodbye to Shizuka. He didn't want them to see him there. He watched their actions intently. He listened to their conversation. He wanted to be alone with Shizuka. They bid their farewells. He came out. They tried to convince him. But he already has a plan. He was two steps ahead of them all. He followed her to France. **Love is never ending.**

He listened to her complains. He watched her put up a strong façade. He knew of her pains and joys. He waited for the right time. His time will come sooner or later. **Love is patient.**

He watched her argue with his best friend, Domyouji Tsukasa almost everyday. He felt bad whenever she's sad. He saw her wipe the tears from her eyes. He wanted to change that. He decided to pursue her. He knew that the almighty Tsukasa loved the strong weed, Tsukushi and she loved him though she denied the fact. He read the magazine. He was hurt. Shizuka was engaged. **Love knows the truth.**

He noticed her change. He knew that he also changed. He got closer to her more than ever. He became her best friend. He was her confidant. He told her to go to New York and see Tsukasa. She went there, he did too. She saw Tsukasa. He followed them and eavesdropped. His best friend left her crying in the cold unfamiliar streets of New York. He comforted her. **Love soothes the pain it brought with it.**

She went back to Japan alone and broken hearted. He dealt with other things. F4 went to a local restaurant. They talked. They argued. He wasn't pleased with the outcome. He took the chance to make her his. He went back to Japan. **Love doesn't falter.**

He knew she was hurting inside. He told her his feelings. She was startled. He told her that she doesn't need to answer right away. He took good care for her. He loved her. Hanazawa Rui loved Makino Tsukushi. **Love doesn't hurry.**

His best friend came back from Japan. He was happy though he knew of the consequences of his actions. They fought because of the girl they both loved. He wasn't so sure anymore. He knew why the mighty Domyouji came back. The lad was threatened. The curly haired guy knew that he will lose Makino to the lanky quiet guy. Hanazawa Rui let go of Makino Tsukushi. **Love gives way.**

He told Domyouji that he will not hesitate to take her back. He only did that because he knew that that would make her happy. Her happiness meant everything to him. If she is happy with his best friend, that's fine with him. He'll just have to see. **Love is assuring happiness of the significant other.**

He saw her again. She was back. He smiled. He asked her. She said that the wedding was off. He felt glad. He walked together, side by side. She finally agreed that he was indeed a man. Not a mere boy. Well, not anymore. She was proud of him. Hanazawa Rui's first love is Shizuka Todou. They were more than friends. **Love prevails.** Ending up with someone's first love rarely happens, given the opportunity, grab it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hana Yori Dango. I do not own any characters used in this. **

**A/N: Well, what do you think? This is my first HYD drabble. Please review. I sort of base this on the Japanese drama of HYD. I love Hanazawa Rui! XD**


End file.
